


DaiSuga Christmas

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, late fic for daisuga day, super late Christmas fic, why am I so late?? T_T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: DaiSuga in every Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted first in my wattpad account (@DahlinTakao) as a gift for my friend there (@RandomPhangirl101) 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

**~~~DaiSugaLoveForever~~~**

"All right. All done!" Suga exclaimed in delight as he marvelled at the cleanly wrapped present and put it with the others under the christmas tree.

Suga cant help but smile fondly and shook his head as he observe the other presents. It is very distinguishable which is wrapped by him and which is wrapped by Daichi.

Daichi never cared for such careful inticacies. _"They will be ripped apart later on? Why wrapped it up nicely?"_ Daichi will retort when Suga will point out the uneven cutting of the wrapper and tapes. _"But Daichi! It needs to presentable!"_ He will counter back the dark haired man which will fall on deaf ears as Daichi will just continue what he's doing.

Suga laughs softly at the memories. There is never a Christmas where him and Daichi didn't argue over wrapping of presents. And it was always the same arguments. It sort of became a tradition for Daichi to annoy the hell out of Suga about the wrapping of presents.

When his thoughts led to that Suga can't help but remember the Christmas they spent together. Especially the Christmas that brought them together.

_~~~20 years ago, last year in Karasuno High School~~~_

_Suga runs as fast as he can. He was late. And it was never in his nature to be late. It was understandle because his Mom had asked for his assistance and then it was hard to get on the train. What with so many people going in and out. It was a total chaos!_

_Maybe he should've agreed with Daichi to meet in the intersection where they always part ways when going home. But no. He suggested that they meet in front of the mall where they will be doing their shopping just for a change of atmosphere._

_A change indeed._

_Daichi's going to be pissed for sure. So Suga urged his legs to run faster while apologizing to whoever he bump into. Just a few more meters and Suga can already see Daichi standing at the entrance. His hands stuffed on his jacket while checking his watch from time to time._

_Suga runs faster and arrived in front of Daichi panting heavily. "What took you so long!" Daichi exclaimed but let his friend catch his breath first. "Mom..." Suga breathed out and Daichi nodded his head already knowing why._

_When Suga deemed he was okay already, him and Daichi went inside the mall. "This is tough." Suga muttered as they weaved their way inside._

_The silver haired man almost jumped when someone grabs his hand. He look at the direction on where it came from and saw Daichi who is avoiding his gaze and with a blush on his face._

_"It's better this way. We can't afford to spend our whole time finding each other if we get separated. No one will notice anyway." He explained pertaining to why he was holding onto Suga's hand._

_He blushed also and nodded his head and with that they traversed the whole mall walking hand on hand and only letting go when they needed both of their hands._

_Althrough out the shopping it was an experience of berves and heart thudding and lots of blushing but as the time passed they got used to the presence of each others hands. It seemed natural._

_They went from shop to shop looking for presents for their teammates and families and even arguing about small things. It was a fun shopping experience._

_They were out of the mall and walking on the crowded street just looking at anywhere and everywhere still with their hands linked together._

_"Hey Suga! Would you like to try that?" Daichi asked while pointingat a certain food stand beside them. And Suga nodded his head as Daichi lets go of his hand._

_"Wait here for me okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_Daichi went to the stand to order some food and when he was done he turn around only to witness the most frightening scene in his entire life._

_When Daichi turned around carrying their food, he was not expecting to see Suga leaping in the middle of the street._

_He saw with his brown eyes how Suga had grab the child in the middle of the road and hugs the child to his chest and turning his back on the car going straight to them  intending to use his body as a shield for the impact._

_Daichi's heart stopped just as the car horns became loud along with the screeching of the tires._

_"SUGA!!!!"_

_He shouted as he lets go of his shopping bags and the food he bought splattered on the ground and he run towards where Suga is._

_It was just a matter of seconds. A matter of seconds that he lets his eyes off Suga and he almost lost him for good._

_It was pure luck that the driver was driving on moderate speed and was fast enough to step on the breaks and only millimeters away from hitting Suga and the child in his arms._

_Daichi thought his life had stopped then and there._

_He was seconds away from losing Suga._

_He was millimeters away from Suga._

_On the most fetive day of the year._

_He runs towards the silver haired man that was sitting there and still shaking. The hild had run towards his mother while Suga was there still not believing anything that happened in that few seconds._

_It was the longest seconds of Suga's life._

_He was shock when strong arms encircled around him hugging him so tightly._

_"Oh my god. Suga. Thank god you're okay." It was Daichi he was trembling too and Suga can feel the fast thindering of Daichi's heart or was it his?_

_"Daichi..." Suga rasped like his voice almost left him too._

_Suga still can't believe what happened. One moment he was waiting for Daichi and the next he saw the child in the middle of the street about to get hit and his body just moved on his own._

_Daichi pushed him away and he can see the fear reflecting on those brown warm eyes. Suga knows his own eyes are reflecting the same thing._

_He almost died._

_"I will never ever take my eyes off you! And you will never leave my side! You hear me Suga! I will not let you go ever again!! I love you!!" Daichi said rapidly and kissed him in the middle of the street where everyone is looking._

_But they don't care at all. And as Suga echoed the same words of love Suga felt relieved._

_He is alive._

_He is safe._

_And he is loved by Daichi._

That was the most scary and romantic Christmas they had.

After that the next Christmas are all fun especially when they were in college and living together.

It was on their last year of college that also became one of their favorite Christmas together.

It was that Christmas that Suga had gathered all his courage and steeled himself not to bolt out.

_~~~Christmas on their last year in college~~~_

_"Where's my present Koushi? I thought this is exchange gifts." Daichi asked_ _since he already had given his gift for Suga._

_"Wait here. I'm going to wrap it." Suga said as his blush became more visible. Thank god they are drinking so he can always blame the alcohol why he was suddenly so red._

_"What?? You still have to wrap it??"_

_Suga stood up and left Daichi in their small living room. Although Daichi is complaining that Suga didn't have to wrap it he still waited patiently for Suga to come back in their living room._

_And his jaw dropped to the floor when Suga came back._

_'Oh god.' Daichi thought and rubs at his eyes to make sure that what he's seeing is real and he's not hallucinating because of alcohol._

_He pinched himself. It is real. Daichi blinks. "Koushi... why are you in a Mrs. Santa costume?"_

_Suga was standing in the entryway of the living room wearing a santa costume that is supposed to be for GIRLS. He was wearing a red crop top sleeveless shirt showing the smooth expanse of his stomach. But that's not what sets Daichi's blood on fire. Just a part of it. The biggest blow that made his blood boil and go south is the short santa skirt he is wearing accentuated by the black belt that is riding too low on Suga's slim hips. He also had a pair of thigh high red socks. And also instead of wearing a santa hat there's a fucking big red ribbon on top of Suga's head._

_'Shit.' Daichi cursed inside his head as he can feel a nosebleed coming._

_"Well that is... because.. uhm.. merry christmas Daichi.... I hope you... like your present..." Suga mumbled as his face grows redder._

_And it only sink on Daichi's muddled mind that 'Shit! Suga's my present!'_

_He got up from his seat and hoisted up Suga like a sack of potatoes and bolted to their bedroom to toss his sexy boyfriend on the bed._

_"Daichi!!!"_

_"Time to unwrap my present!!!" Daichi exclaimed with a mischievous smirk as he ATTACKED the other man._

_"Daichi!! Wait a goddamn moment!!"_

But of course not all of their Christmas are full of fun and smiles and loving moments.

There was one Christmas and it was the most painful Christmas for them.

_They are working adults now and as luck wasn't on their side Daichi have to be away on a business trip and Suga was on bended knees cathing up his deadline. Both of them were so stress that time._

_It was 3 days before Chritmas eve and Suga's editor forced him to take a break which he agreed amd fished out his phone to  call Daichi and ask how he's doing._

_The phone kept ringing and Daichi is not answering. He tried again after a few minutes and he was delighted when the call got through._

_But his excitement easily deflated when the phone was answered._

_"Hello? How may I help you?"_

_A woman's voice answered_ _his call and Suga just froze over. Many questions are floatig inside his head. Why a woman is answering Daichi's phone? Where is Daichi? And other things which is not good for his mentality._

_He was brought out of his shocked state when the woman spoke again?_

_"Hello?"_

_And Suga opened his mouth to speak and finally get answers to his question when all of a sudden he heard something in the background._

_"Who's on the phone?"_

_It was Daichi._

_Daichi is with someone else._

_Suga's head spin and his body trembles. He feels himself getting dizzy and as if the phone is on fire he ended the call and throws the phone away from him._

_It can't be. It is not true. Daichi is not cheating on him right? Daichi won't do that. Or can he? He did already. But why? Did Suga did something wrong? Is he not enough anymore?_

_All these scary thoughts keeps on running inside Suga's mind. And the stress and the lack of sleep he accumulated from overworking is stopping his brain from forming coherent thoughts and analyzing the situation properly._

_The phone_ _rings again._

_Suga knows its Daichi but he can't find it in himself to answer the phone. Not wanting to hear anything from Daichi. Because of stress and the shock of what happened Suga blocks out and darkness claimed him._

_When he came to, he immediately messaged Daichi. It was only two days until Christmas eve._

_'Let's break up.'_

_He said on the message and not waiting for Daichi's reply he blocks Daichi's number on his phone._

_That was the scariest and loneliest Christmas in Daichi's life. Far more scarier than when Suga almost got hit by a car. Because this time he is losing Suga again for reasons he does not know._

_Daichi tried calling him again and again but his calls won't get through. And when he tried a different phone that's when Daichi had learned that Suga had blocked him and his anxiety got worst._

_He wanted to fly back to where their apartment is but he can't. His coworkers had notice that his mind just kepts on drifting. They notice how anxious he is getting. And it got worse when Suga's number becomes out of coverage area._

_He booked a flight back home earlier than expected. He arrived in Tokyo on Christmas eve and he runs straight to their apartment and was given the shock of his life._

_Suga's things are gone._

_It was like a cold bucket of water was thrown at him. He racked his brain. Thinking of reasons that will make Suga leave him._

_They were okay before he left. Though Suga is so busy that time and he can see the sadness in his eyes but he knows that's not it. Then he remembers the call that his coworker answered._

_He was in the pantry that time getting some coffee and then he saw her holding onto his phone. And when he checked who is calling he saw that its Suga. He tried calling back but Suga won't answer the phone._

_The next morning Suga broke up with him._

_That's it._

_It must be that. He needs to find Suga. He needs to clear things out between them. That it was all a misunderstanding._

_That night Daichi had spent his time running around. Not because of last minute christmas shopping but because he was looking for Suga. He spent the whole night calling different people not because he's greeting them well wishes and merry christmas but because he was asking them if they had seen Suga._

_It was the loneliest and terrifying time of Daichi's life. But before the sun had risen again Daichi got a wiff on where Suga might be._

_He went and rode the earliest train that will take him back to Miyagi. Asahi met him on the station and told him where Suga might be._

_He was right. He found Suga on the gym at the their old school. He was shock to see Daichi there._

_The first thing the dark haired man did is grab Suga and hugs him as tightly as he can not letting the silver haired man a chance to leave._

_He explained everything and beg Suga to listen to him. They never fight. They argue but only over small things. This is the biggest crisis in their life that they have faced._

_Suga listened and says sorry that he became irrational because he was so stressed and Daichi forgives him and promised him that he will never be away from Suga's side. Suga promised never to leave Daichi again. And they promised never to spend a Christmas like this again._

And they kept true to their words. The next Christmas are now more fun and more loving. They still fight over the wrapping of presents and there's more cuddling involve unless they decided to spend the Christmas with their friends and families. Though the presence of others did not stop the two from being lovey dovey.

But for Suga nothing can top the Christmas they are celebrating now... Because...

Suga's thoughts were cut when he heard laughter coming from the front door. He waited from where he is sitting on the floor next to the large sofa knowing that his favorite people on the whole world will be coming to him.

"DADDY!!!"

A little boy around five years old came bounding inside and throws himself on his Daddy while giggling a lot. He had black hair and caramel eyes the shade the same as Suga's eyes.

"We're home!!!" Anothe voice called out and he saw his husband standing on the doorway carrying some plastic bags.

"Welcome home you two. How's the store?" Suga greeted with a smile as he kissed the little boy on his arms.

"It was so fun!!! There are so many people and and I'm a good boy! I never let go of Papa's hand just like what Daddy told me." The little boy told his story with so much enthusiasm making Suga laugh.

"Well what do you expect of my boy. He is the best son that I'm so proud of." Said his husband as he pats the little boys head after putting the groceries aside.

The boy beam at the praise and Suga hugs him tighter. "That's good to hear. I'm proud of you too."

They were interrupted when they heard a small cry coming from the sofa. It was their youngest child who is only 8 months old.

"Ohhhh.. someone's missing his Papa." Daichi said as he picks up the baby who is now fully awake. The baby was just sleeping peacefully until he heard voices that woke him up.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's because you're so loud that little Kouki woked up." Suga teased and Daichi pouted at him.

"Hey... that hurts..." he said but then got distracted when the baby starts giggling and starts touching at Daichi's unshaven face.

"Oohhh. You miss Papa right!" He rubs his stubble on the baby's smooth cheek making Suga alarmed. "Don't rub your stuble on Kouki's cheek!!!" But Daichi isn't listening to him at all.

He looks at where their oldest and saw Daiki looking at the presents under the tree. "Can I open my presents??" He asked his Daddy and Suga shook his head. "Later sweetheart." The boy nodded his head and went to open the TV instead to distract himself.

Suga stood up and went beside Daichi holding onto their baby.

"Hey how about my present?" Daichi asked him with a teasing smile on his face and Suga slaps the smile off though not hard.

"Stop being so creepy in front of our child." He said simply as he took their baby and put him on the baby basket beside his brother who diverted his attention from the TV and starts playing with his baby brother.

"So... my present??" Daichi persisted as he hugs Suga from behind and they look down at their children.

"Don't worry I'll wrap it up nicely later on." He said while patting the arm around his waist.

"Hmmm. But you don't have to. You know I'll rip it up later on. You know I love ripping open my presents especially those that came from you." Daichi whispered on his ear making the silver haired man.

They've been together for more than two decades already but Daichi still have that effect on him just like in the beginning.

"Pervert." He muttered and felt the tight squeeze on his waist.

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

Suga laughs along with Daichi. His husband is as goofy as ever and Suga will never want him any other way.

And as they watch their children Suga knows this is one of the best Christmas they have and he knows that there will be more to come.

But this is special because their family is complete.

**DAISUGA NEVER ENDING LOVE**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it??? Did you like it??
> 
> Another long one-shot of mine that honestly I enjoy writing this so much that I have to stop myself or it will just get longer and longer.. XD
> 
> I hope my dear readers love this late Daisuga Christmas fic!!!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!! And stay tuned for more to come that hopefully I can upload when the connection becomes stable again..
> 
> See yah!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
